Demigods and FB equals a HORRIBLE idea and it's all Percy's fault
by i-write-sins-not-poetry
Summary: Well, not exactly. But it's so much more easier to blame one easy target. Meet an easily offended Clarisse, The Stoll brothers living the troll life, monstrous ads, Nobody likes Drew, poor Nico, Percy (enough said) and Annabeth will never again ask for advice on chess. First chapter takes place after TLO!
**So here we go, first chapter is up! This chapter takes place after the second Titan war, but before the Lost Hero. R &R!**

 **(P.S. to answer some reviews, english is not my mother tongue so sorry for the poor grammar but c'mon it's facebook. And for the fellow Solangelo shippers, this is like I said taking place after TLO and Nico is still crushing on Percy, so hang in there.)**

 _Percy Jackson logged in_

 _Annabeth Chase logged in_

 _Grover Underwood logged in_

 _Thalia Grace logged in_

 _Nico Di Angelo logged in_

 _Clarisse La Rue logged in_

 _Chris Rodriguez logged in_

 _Connor Stoll logged in_

 _Travis Stoll logged in_

 _Rachel Elizabeth Dare logged in_

 _Will Solace logged in_

 _Katie Gardener logged in_

 _Lou Ellen logged in_

 _Drew Tanaka logged in_

 _Etc…_

 **Nico Di Angelo posted on his wall:**

Uhm are you guys really sure it's safe to use fb? I mean can't monster track us down?

 _Percy Jackson liked this. Comments:_

 _Percy:_ yeah actually this site is so full of all kinds of people that it's very exhausting for monsters to use facebook.

 _Percy Jackson:_ I'm just happy to be able to use the internet again

 _Grover Underwood:_ but I do kind of agree with Nico… how can we be sure it's safe?

 _Clarisse:_ oh geez Grover don't be such a chicken, and if any monsters come our way I'll smash their heads up and make them eat their own organs

 _Annabeth:_ wow Clarisse do you mind

 _Clarisse:_ Is that a challenge?

 _Travis:_ Connor bring the popcorn

 _Chris:_ eHUM what both Clarrise and Annabeth are implimenting is that facebook is perfectly safe

 _Nico:_ uh ok uhm thanks for all the answers..?

 _Kronos liked Chris and Nico's comments_

Percy: wait what

 _ **Percy Jackson liked Stheno and Euryale's "Cheese and Wieners - Free for Demigods!"**_

 _Comments:_

 _Percy:_ Annabeth we gotta go there!

 _Annabeth:_ I don't know Percy, I smell something suspicious about this...

 _Stheno:_ Oh that would be our secret ingriedieent ~ Gorgon blood! :D

 _Annabeth:_ GORGON BLOOD?

 _Euryale:_ Stheno you idiot!

 _Rachel:_ Do you have any vegetarian dishes to offer?

 _Stheno:_ Of course! That would be our "Cheese and tofu"~

 _Rachel:_ without Gorgon blood?

 _Stheno:_ human or demigod?

 _Rachel:_ human

 _Stheno:_ then it's without! But sadly no discount

 _Rachel:_ but if I bring a demigod friend?

 _Euryale:_ Ah yes then you'll both get discount!

 _Rachel:_ sweet

 _Annabeth:_ Rachel no

 **Thalia Grace posted a photo on her wall:**

Pic with crew! Just slayed two Gorgons that roamed in San Francisco.

 _Annabeth liked this. Comments:_

 _Percy:_ wait is that the cheese 'n wiener place?

 _Rachel:_ My free food!

 _Will Solace:_ Wait Rachel did you try to take me to the Gorgons?

 _Nico:_ …. What is Travis and Connor doing in the background?

 _Thalia:_ haha what? It's just me and

 _Thalia:_ WAIT WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY LOOTING

 _Connor:_ Oh we were 'self-buying'

 _Travis:_ we just helped the sisters sell

 _Katie:_ I don't think stealing is helping the business jerks. Do you know how much trouble an employee gets for brats like you stealing from the store? Grow up

 _Annabeth:_ guys are we forgetting the fact that it's _the gorgon's store_

 **Annabeth shared a link "** **Donald Trump is leading the…"**

 _Comments:_

 _ **Annabeth:**_ so who is gonna get a quest to slay this monster

 _Rachel Elizabeth Dare and every other sane person on this earth liked this comment_

 _Chiron:_ I'm afraid he's human so there's nothing we can do

 _Percy:_ are you telling me we saved the world from titans only to have it destroyed by Trump supporters

 _Thalia:_ wait you sound like there's a difference btw them

 _Connor:_ bwhahahah the titans sure has fallen to low tactis

 _Lou Ellen:_ guys c'mon that's mean to the titans

 _Percy:_ at least it's legal

 _Annabeth:_ wow this just turned into a depressing realization

 **Travis Stoll posted a photo on his wall:**

Guess who has been to L.A? _\- with Connor Stoll_

 _Comments:_

 _Percy:_ nice, I was just at that location when I was 12, wow sure bring back memories...

 _Grover:_ uhm isn't that at the entrance to the underworld?

 _Nico:_ Guys I'm not kidding return dad's underwears he's going to slaughter you

 _ **Nico Di Angelo sent a message to Percy Jackson:**_

 _Nico:_ So uhm I thought since all this war with the titans is over and we finally get some free time, maybe you would want to drop by at the underworld some time?

 _Percy:_ yeah haha as long as your dad promises not to lock me up again at your place for the rest of my life

 _Nico:_ I wouldn't mind

 _Percy:_ what

 _Nico:_ what

 **Clovis posted on his wall:**

Could every1 just chill for a sec

 _Travis Stoll and 2 others liked this_

 _Percy:_ ?

 _Grover:_ he accidentally put his whole team to sleep during catch the flag

 _Clarisse:_ I DON'T KNOW WHERE YOU ARE

 _Clarisse:_ BUT I WILL FIND YOU, AND I WILL KILL YOU

 _Grover:_ Clovis run you fool

 _Dionysus:_ mymy last night's game sure was boring

 _Percy:_ you weren't even there either?

 _Dionysus:_ nobody asked for your statement mister Peter Johnsson

 _Percy:_ oh c'mon don't try to act like you can't remember or care, you can see my friggin name on the display!

 _Peter Johnsson liked this_

 _Percy:_ wait what

 **Drew Tanaka posted on her wall:**

Oh. My. God. Can you peasants believe that One Direction is in NYC?! I am _soo_ getting in backstage with my charm, maybe I'll let someone join if they take care of my months chors ;)

 _Comments:_

 _Clarisse:_ WHO ARE YOU CALLING PEASANT

 _Annabeth_ : Drew nobody is desperate enough to offer cleaning the toilets

 _Percy_ : ME ME ME DREW I CAN TAKE ME W YOU

 _Annabeth_ : W HAT

 _Drew:_ haha thanks Percy :* And aaaw Annabeth 'n Clarisse dw you can still listen to Bring Me To Life at the big house :*

 _Annabeth:_ Drew you asshole and Percy, REALLY?

 _Rachel:_ wow Percy you never told us you were a directioner

 _Percy:_ haha oh well sry wise girl i love you

 _Connor:_ You're a bitch, don't know what for

 _Travis:_ People thank god when you walk out the do-o-or

 _Katie:_ Use make-up, to cover up

 _Chris:_ Your personality that isn't even good eno-o-ugh

 _Drew:_ GUYS WTH ARE YOU DOING IN MY POST

 _Annabeth:_ everyone else at the camp can see it, everyone else but youu~

 _Will Solace:_ DREW YOU DARKEN UP THE WORLD LIKE THE TITAN'S RULE

 _Lou Ellen:_ THE WAY THAT YOU FIX YOUR HAIR MAKES ONLY HADES APPROVE

 _Mitchell:_ BUT WHEN YOU SNEER AT A POOR KID IT AIN'T HARD TO TELL

 _Grover:_ YOU DO KNO-O-OW, YOU KNOW YOU'RE SUCH A BITCH

 _Drew:_ F*CK YOU GUYS

 _Rachel:_ IF ONLY YOU SAW WHAT WE SEE IN YOU

 _Clarisse:_ YOU'D KNOW WHY WE WANT YOU OUT SO DESPRETLY

 _Clovis:_ RIGHT NOW I'M HIDING FROM CLARISSE BUT I STILL CAN SEE

 _Butch:_ YOU DO KNO-O-OW, YOU KNOW YOU'RE SUCH A …

 _Percy:_ HEFFALUMP

 _Drew: ..._

 _Butch: …_

 _Annabeth: …_

 _Lou Ellen: …_

 _Grover: …_

 _Clarisse: …_

 _Travis: …_

 _Mitchell: …_

 _Katie: …._

 _Chris: ..._

 _Percy:_ so uh

 _Percy:_ can I still go?

 _Drew:_ I hate you guys

 **Katie Gardener posted on her wall:**

So where ya'll be celebrating christmas?

 _Annabeth liked this._

 _Annabeth:_ San Francisco with my family

 _Grover:_ guess I'll be with my girl :D

 _Clarisse:_ in Arizona w my mom

 _Rachel:_ in NEEEEW YOOORK

 _Drew:_ geez NYC for me too but thankfully not with Ms. Amnesty here

 _Rachel:_ likewise Mademoiselle Drama Queen. Don't you have a relationship btw Troy and Gabriella to break up?

 _Drew:_ exCUSE YOU?

 _Percy:_ uh I'm in new york too (Ps. Drew plz help me backstage to 1D)

 _Nico:_ I don't know yet, but I'm actually of to New York for the weekend

 _Nico:_ Percy would you want to grab some mcdonalds since I'm in town?

 _Percy:_ Yeah sounds great!

 _Nico:_ perfect!

 _Percy:_ Annabeth you hear? Let's go as soon as we're done here!

 _Nico:_ uh..

 _Percy:_ Oh and Grover Rachel you guys coming too? Gonna be the old labyrinth crew again woop

 _Nico:_ actually Percy...

 _Percy:_ wait I'll use Iris message and contact Tyson

 _Nico:_ ...haha wonderful

 _Nico:_ I mean really great

 _Nico:_ you know, just us...

 _Nico:_ six...

 **Annabeth posted on her wall:**

I'm quite embarassed as an Athena kid to admit this, but I haven't really played chess. Not much at least. Facing of my step-mom this evening and just CAN'T afford to lose. Does anyone have any good tips?

 _Comments:_

 _Nico_ : don't be to hasty to sacrifice a player to take out another. Even the peasants are very important for winning.

 _Annabeth:_ ok thanks!

 _Butch:_ keep your opponent busy on defending the queen, since it's the most useful player. But discretly surround the king in the process

Annabeth: thanks :)

 _Hedge:_ EAT THE ENEMY TROOPS

 _Annabeth:_ ….. what

Clarisse: when your opponent looks away, surprise them by smashing their heads with the chess board

 _Annabeth:_ thank you for your wisdom, daughter of Ares

 _Clarisse:_ y o u ' e

 _Mitchell:_ when your opponent takes out your queen, point at a a peasant and announce that you make them your new queen. Since the king can do what he wants

 _Rachel:_ After taking out the queen, tell 'em you've won since the queen was the actual ruler of the country. The king was merely for outside affairs since women rulers still are very disregarded. But the queen was the most powerful, and when she's gone the kingdom will self destruct.

 _Annabeth:_ remind me why I asked…

 _Will Solace:_ when you start losing chess pieces, replace then with the opponents and tell them that your side managed to bribe the enemy into joining your cause for a promise of land and safety of their families.

 _Percy:_ After your king is surrounded, start laughing sinisterly and tell them, that during their war the peasants grew restless with hunger and depression the war cost them. They started rioting but the king and queen simply ignored them and kept fighting the expensive war. Finally, they were so done they attack the palace and executed the royal family. They then announced the end of the monarchy, and installed a new form of government, ruled under the communist party. So all the players matter now equally.

 _Annabeth_ : get of my post

 **Rachel Elizabeth Dare shared a link:**

Donald Trump gets hit by a flying blue, plastic hair brush during his speech this afternoon in…

 _Everyone liked this_

 _Annabeth:_ It's been 84 years… and my faith and hope is finally restored

 _Hera logged in_

 **Hera posted on her wall:**

Knock knock it's me bitches


End file.
